Episode 4.7/User Reviews
A Bit Dissapointing. Not alot of action. Good Cliffhanger with Connor and the Anomaly Convertions. Did we have to have Terror Birds again? Good Grief! The Episode was really hipped up but barely anything happened (Apart from the Gunfight :D). Not so good as expected. Series 5 has not got alot to live up to. This Episode did not do the series justice. Bring on Series 5! 7/10 Yours Truly, Primeval13 10:10, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Good God was this episode disappointing; nothing but a lone terror bird coming through the anomaly? Seriously? Danny and Patrick a) don't look like brothers and b) have different accents; and too much of this episode is devoted to the uninteresting plot involving Ethan and Emily. I will say, though, that the ending with Connor and Burton gave me chills, and that I'm glad Danny came back. Also glad that Ethan and Emily are gone, hopefully for the rest of the series. 4/10 -Brachiosaurus3Brachiosaurus3 17:36, February 13, 2011 (UTC) So, after two awesome episodes, two rubbish ones and two pretty good ones, series 4 ends with this episode... and it's actually great again! Yay! Yes, there's only one Terror Bird, a species that had already appeared in a previous episode and that in this one plays a rather minor role. But I don't care, because Terror Birds are awesome, I dig the new design and I love all the scenes in which it is. Danny is back, and in a single episode manages to remind us how better he is than Matt as a main character. He's cool, funny and has a personality (also, he apparently names things now, which only makes him better). To the surprise of no one, Ethan is revealed to be irrelevant to the plot, but at least he's used to develop Danny's character a little more, which is a good thing. Matt and Emily share an emotional (and surprisingly powerful, considering they're usually such bland characters) moment at the end, which merges in a great way with another scene in which Connor discovers that Armageddon is upon us, leaving me excited for season 5. The only downside is that Danny left again, but at least he did it in style. I hope to see him in more than one episode in the next season. 9/10. I didn't particularly enjoy series 4 at all. Too many new characters and storylines - all of them bland and pointless. Abby, Connor and Lester were as good as ever, Danny was awesome on his return and the CGI was much better. However, the new characters were appalling: Matt was so dull and dreary it was impossible to care about him and his mission to save the world. Danny was a much better lead, a lot more charismatic and funny, and his stick Molly had more personality than Matt. Jess is completely pointless, only there to stare at a computer screen and stalk Becker. Philip is the most obvious bad guy I've ever seen in anything, all he needs is a cape and a moustache to twirl. I'm not stunningly excited for series 5 either, seeing as they were filmed back to back, which means that the dumb newbies are still in place, Danny and Jenny have gone (again!!) and none of the overhanging mysteries are going to be solved because they've got to sort out the stupid Matt and Philip storylines. Series 4 score: 4/10 I thought this episode was okay,but definetly not the worst one of Series 4. For once in my life,I actually enjoyed the talking parts more than the parts with the Creature. I liked how they revealed a ton of stuff,but I have to agree with Brachiosaurus3,just 1 lousy Terror Bird,and the terror bird wasn't even a new creature. And now Satelite Anomalies?! Series 5 is gonna be awesome,but super complicated with satelite anomalies added onto the list of bad things in Series 5. So all in all,this episode wasn't what I expected 5/10 Beastly 14 Beastly 14 04:38, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Series 4 was not as good as series 3, but was still good. So I had high hopes for this episode. Sadly, the episode was not as good as the other episodes in the series. A terror bird? Seriously? It does look diffrent then the terror birds from series 3, but still. And the terror bird seems to know how to use the anomalies to hunt it's prey, running into one and heading out the other. Not only that, but isn't it convinent that with all those anomalies, no creatures except the terror bird came out of them? The terror bird only kills one person, just one. It's not even a major character! Ethan is somehow able to escape tons of armed men, who have fought dinosaurs, which is just retarded. What the hell? Was the whole point of his character to make the good guys look like idiots? And Philip Burton is a stupidly obvious bad guy, yet Connor trusts him. This episode was an epic dissapointment. At least Matt was a little less 2d in this one. Series 5 had better be awesome. 3/10 It had a good cliffhanger ending and I did NOT see Ethan turning out to be Danny's long lost brother coming. But apart from that, it was VERY disappointing, especially for a series finale. Beside the cliffhanger and the revelation I've already mentioned, all we have for most of the episode is Ethan and just 1 terror bird getting chased around an abandoned prison. 2.5/10 TroopDude 20:29, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:User Reviews